This invention relates to improved holding devices which is mounted on a finger for temporarily holding an object in a tight space while an operation is performed on or with the object. The invention also relates to a combination including the holding device, mounted on a finger and an object temporarily held in engagement by the holding device.
It is known that difficulty is often experienced in manipulating small objects, such as nuts and bolts, in tight or cramped quarters in which it is difficult or next to impossible to use one's hand to position the objects while operations are performed thereon. Such operations commonly include but are not limited to turning nuts and bolts into threaded engagement with mating parts.
The following prior U.S. Patents may be of interest as background, but they are not seen as pertinent to the present invention, either as to structure or manner of operation.
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Date Inventor ______________________________________ 2,348,962 May 16, 1944 Davis 2,420,869 May 20, 1947 Davis 3,729,035 April 24, 1973 Manzanarez 3,913,646 October 21, 1975 Grayson 4,256,157 March 17, 1981 Grayson ______________________________________
Davis '962 discloses a metal nail or tack holder in the form of a thimble containing springs, etc. and having a flattened surface. It is not for holding the nail or tack in an inaccessible location, but rather protects a finger against being struck with a hammer or the like.
Davis '869 provides a combination metal finger protector and nail holder wherein the nail holder is rotatably mounted with respect to the protector for positioning the nail preparatory to driving with a hammer.
Manzanarez teaches a metal apparatus engageable with a thumb and having a spring loaded extension for detachably holding a nail in driving position such that the user's fingers cannot be struck with a hammer.
Grayson '646 is a metal bolt holding tool with thimble-like support member on which at least one holding device is mounted. Magnets and wire clips permit accomplishment of a wide range of nut and bolt holding tasks.
Grayson '157 is a metal nut, bolt and screw holder arrangeable on the finger of a user. The entire finger is used for support, and the entire finger may be used to position a holding portion of the holder.